


Rank colors and equivalent

by Rangerfan58



Series: Starfleet Jedi [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	Rank colors and equivalent

_Sentinel Ranks_

White for Probation

Orange for Entry

Purple for Freshman

Red for Sophomore

Black with silver outlines for First Junior

Green for Second Junior

Blue for High Junior

Gold for Senior

_Rank Equivalents_

Probation is Academy student

Entry is Ensign

Freshman is Lt. junior grade

Sophomore is Lt.

First Junior is Lt. Commander

Second Junior is Commander

High Junior is Captain

Senior is Admiral


End file.
